Triple Stryke
The Triple Stryke is a Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Race to The Edge. Description Displaying an ornery disposition from the beginning of their lives, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas. With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series 'Dragons: Race to the Edge' Stryke Out The Triple Stryke was the champion of a Dragon Fighting arena owned by the Dragon Hunters. However, fans got tired of the Triple Stryke's constant quick wins and attendance began to drop. Ryker demanded that the manager find a way to make the fights entertaining again, or else. When Hiccup and Toothless were captured in a Dragon Hunter trap and sent to the fight ring, the manager finally found a way to boost attendance, which was to have Toothless battle the Triple Stryke. After a long battle, Toothless won and was about to kill the Triple Stryke, but noticed the pain and sadness in its eyes and allowed it to live. It then helped Toothless, the Dragon Riders, and the other captured dragons break out of the ring and escape. However, unlike the other dragons, the Triple Stryke had been in captivity for so long, that it didn't know how to be free. However, with encouragement from Toothless, it finally left the ring. Flying back towards Toothless, the Triple Stryke revealed that it wanted to go back to Dragon's Edge with the Riders. Tuffnut named the dragon Sleuther, and they all returned to Dragon's Edge Physical Appearance The Triple Stryke is a stockily built dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. Much like the Night Fury, it has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion's. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion's. Abilities Triple Stinger Tails On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Firepower The Triple Stryke shoots a type of "intense fire blast" that can blind its opponents. This type of firepower was never seen. Strength and Combat The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. It is able to grab the weight of Toothless in the air using only one tail without any struggle. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena this dragon is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. Hide and Stamina The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless as it was able to fight for long period of time and able to fly long distance with Toothless. Speed and Agility As a Strike Class Dragon it is an incredibly fast dragon. The Triple Stryke shows great aerodynamics being able to fly upside down and do flips. Prehensile Tail The Triple Stryke is able to wrap around objects with one of its tails to hold dragons and possibly other objects. It can then use its other two tails to sting an opponent. Weaknesses Triple Strykes can be very vain and over-confident, and these can result in their own downfalls during combats. Known Triple Strykes *Sleuther Trivia *The Triple Stryke is the only Strike class dragon to have venom or to be venomous. **It is said that Threadtail is venomous too. *The Triple Stryke appears to be a combination of a scorpion and a bat. *It is the only dragon to have pincers. *It is the only dragon in which part of its name is the same as its dragon class, though off by one letter. *It is the third dragon to have a stinger, with the first being the Speed Stinger and the second being the Stinger. **Out of three, it is the only one that doesn't have "Stinger" in its name. *The Triple Stryke is one of the 7 dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Wooly Howl, the Snow Wraith, the Death Song, the Razorwhip, the Flightmare and the Snaptrapper. *The Triple Stryke's head is quite similar to a shark. *The Triple Stryke's ears and stripes on its back are very similar to Pikachu from Pokémon franchise, but with reverse colors. *Despite being venomous, the official stats for the Triple Stryke states that it has no venom. It has also the exact same stats as the Night Fury's. *The Triple Stryke is the third dragon species that had a specific individual appear in Rise of Berk before the dragon itself did. **The first was the Catastrophic Quaken (Spikeback) and the second was the Gobsucker (Muddlehunt). *The Triple Stryke has exactly the same statistics of a Night Fury. Gallery TripleStryke.jpg|Concept Art TripleStryke-2.jpg TS 1.png TS 2.png TS 4.png TS 5.png TS 6.png TS 7.png TS 8.png TS 9.png TS 10.png TS 11.png TS 12.png TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery2_wm.jpg TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery3_wm.jpg TripleStryke 3.png tumblr_o96oqyU6T61snz9alo1_1280.gif 13495328 10154051840495020 6355097609921550773 n.jpg 13507168_1193899117307835_2060644165968437181_n.png 13450119_1193064834057930_2489822841090288706_n.png Triple Stryke Rise of Berk.png|Triple Stryke on Rise of Berk Titan Wing Triple Stryke.png|Titan Wing Triple Stryke Champion Triple Stryke.png|Champion Triple Stryke Notes and References External Links * * Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Strike class Category:Medium dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Dragons